thursday_questersfandomcom-20200213-history
Phat Loot
Loot what you've found in the past: (Bold text indicates claimed loot) * Circlet of Blasting - Cast Scorching Ray once per day with an attack bonus of +5. Can't be used again until the next dawn. * 2 Potions of Porcupine - Drinking this will cause spines to sprout from your body. * The Flip-Coin: This electrum coin is about twice the size of any coin you've ever used to pay for anything with (similar to a large chocolate coin), and has a head on both sides. Occasionally, you swear they are in slightly different positions. While you hold it in your left hand, you have advantage on jump checks. Whenever you jump, you will always somersault or flip, no matter how implausible that makes the jump. * Eyes of the Eagle - Advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight, and laser-sharp eyesight over long distances. * Javelin of lightning - When hurled at a target with it's command word spoken, it transforms into a 5ft wide bolt of lightning up to 120ft long. Each creature in the line makes a DC13 dex save, and takes 4D6 lightning on fail, half for success. Make a ranged weapon attack against the initial target; on a hit, the target takes normal javelin damage and 4D6 lightning damage. Once used, cannot be used until the next dawn, but it's still a +1 Javelin until that time. (Note: It is not a returning javelin, if you throw it, you must retreive it yourself) * Ring of Jumping. - Can cast jump as the spell on yourself as a bonus action while wearing it. * 2 x Ring of protection. - +1 to AC and saving throws while worn. * +1 Long sword of Light (It's a +1 sword that can cast Light on itself) (+1 to hit, +1 to damage) * 3 flasks of alchemist's fire. * 1 flask of sovereign glue * Hamstringer, a +1 battleaxe (Jimmy has claimed this) (+1 to hit, +1 to damage) * Rod of the Pact Keeper +1, * +1 shiny plate mail, * Ring of Warmth, * wand of magic missiles, * 2x +1 leather armour, * +1 dagger with "Confodisti Renibus" engraved on the blade, * +1 banded mail 20 +1 arrows Ring of protection wand of magic detection Bag of holding 3x quaal's feather token: tree Rope of climbing +1 studded leather armour 2x +1 daggers 2x scrolls of fireball * +1 spear * Spiderslayer: A +1 sword of spiderslaying. Against spiders and spiderlike creatures, does an additional 2d6+2 damage, Also, victim must make a fortitude save or messily explode if they are hit with a critical hit. * 2x Web Armour: 13+Dex AC. This is nonmagical armour made of spiderwebs, woven by Chitines. * 2x Cloak of elvenkind '(one remains unclaimed) * B'oots of elvenkind Dragon's hoard * books of poetry, stories, all kinds of things. even children's books. These are not all particularly valuable, but nice to read. * Lots of sheet music, both in binders and loose leaf. * Books and scrolls of lore * Spell Scrolls: Charm Person x3, Identify x2, Comprehend Languages x4, Feather Fall x2, Tenser's Floating Disk x3, Tasha's Hideous Laughter, Magic Missile x2, Mage Armor x2, Illusory Script x2, Thunderwave x2, Chromatic Orb, Call Lightning, Dispel Magic, Glyph of Warding, Lightning Bolt, Water Breathing x2, See Invisibility, Daylight, Protection (fiends), Protection (celestials), Cone of Cold, * 1x oil of etherealness 1x oil of sharpness 1x potion of speed 1x potion of flying 2 x potion of heroism 2 x potion of invisibility 2 x potion of vitality 1 x elixir of health 1 x potion of gaseous form 2 x potion of growth 1 x potion of invulnerability some x potion of resistance 3x potion of climbing 2x potion of water breathing 1x potion of longevity * 2x bead of force 1x dust of disappearance 1x chime of opening 4x dust of dryness 3x complete set of quaal's feather tokens. 1x robe of useful items * An Instrument of the Bards: The Phat Lute (or just a magic lute): Can play a power chord to cast each of these spells once per day (resets at dawn): Fly, invisibility, levitate, protection from evil and good, barkskin, cure wounds, and fog cloud * An Impervious Vestment: A magic robe with mythril threading, it gives you an armour class of 13, with no chance of spell failure. * Garb of the Elements: A ki user can access four special stances with this garb. * Oggox's Helmet (+1 arcana), * Scarf of Black Flame: Black flames erupt from this tattered red scarf any time a hostile creature makes a melee attack against the wielder and deal 1 fire damage to it. * Periapt of Acid resistance: Gives acid resistance. * Gloves of Visible Surfaces: This pair of dark silk gloves seems transparent even when being worn by any hand. The wearer of the gloves can place his or her hands on a solid surface, and turn their side of it as transparent as glass; however, the other side of the surface remains as it is without any effect. The size of the affected area can vary 1 by 1 foot square to 5 by 5 feet as chosen by the user of the item. The effects of the gloves last till you remove your hands from the surface. The spell can see through most barriers, but it is blocked by 1 foot of stone, 1 inch of common metal, a thin sheet of lead, or 3 feet of wood or dirt. * 2x Phial of exanimis A bottle of a swirling dark green material that seems to simultaneously be liquid and gas. When consumed, it reduces the drinker's hit point maximum by 2d6 and grants them immunity to necrotic damage. Both effects last for for 5 minutes. If the drinker's hit point maximum is reduced to 0, they are automatically stabilized but still cannot regain hit points or be woken up for the duration. The potion can also be thrown up to 30 feet; on impact, it explodes into a cloud of gas with a radius of 10 feet. When the bottle explodes, up to four corpses or piles of bones of Small or Medium humanoids within the area are raised as zombies or skeletons, respectively. Any undead created by this potion are hostile to all living creatures, and are destroyed when the gas disperses or if they leave its area. Whenever a living creature starts its turn in the gas or moves into it for the first time in a turn, it must make a DC 12 Constitution saving throw or be poisoned until the end of its next turn. The cloud of gas disperses after 1 minute. A moderate wind (11 to 20 miles per hour) can also disperse the gas after 1 round. * 2x +1 daggers. * Crafting Components: 4x pouches of gem dust, 3x magic item formula. * Psoglav Jaw Claimed Loot: Here is list of loot that has been claimed by the various party members Banar Stonehand * Hamstringer, a +1 Battleaxe (+1 to hit, +1 to damage) * Shiny Plate-Mail +1 * The Psoglav Jaw Cassandra * The Spiderslayer, Rapier +1, Against spiders and spider-like creatures, does an additional 2d6+2 damage, Also, victim must make a fortitude save or messily explode if they are hit with a critical hit * Web Armour * The Phat Lute (An Instrument of the Bards), Can play a power chord to cast each of these spells once per day (resets at dawn): Fly, Invisibility, Levitate, Protection from Evil and Good, Barkskin, Cure Wounds, and Fog Cloud *Sword of Light (Longsword +1), can cast Light on itself, +1 to hit, +1 to damage Cindarr Darkstorm * Ring of protection +1 * Rod of the Pact Keeper +1 * Oggox's Helm, Gives +1 to Arcana checks * Scroll of Charm Person * Scroll of Tasha's Hidious Laughter * Scroll of Magic Missile * Scroll of Thunderwave * Scroll of Protection Against Celestials Habbuk McWater * Wand of Magic Missile * An Impervious Vestment, A magic robe with Mythril threading, it gives you an armour class of 13, with no chance of spell failure * Ring of protection- +1 to AC and saving throws while worn. Jon Xi * The Flip-Coin, This electrum coin is about twice the size of any coin you've ever used to pay for anything with (similar to a large chocolate coin), and has a head on both sides. Occasionally, you swear they are in slightly different positions. While you hold it in your left hand, you have advantage on jump checks. Whenever you jump, you will always somersault or flip, no matter how implausible that makes the jump * Garb of the Elements, A Ki user can access four special stances with this garb * Scarf of Black Flame, Black flames erupt from this tattered red scarf any time a hostile creature makes a melee attack against the wielder and deal 1 fire damage to it ???? * Web Armour * Cloak of Elvenkind * Boots of Elvenkind * 2x Potion of Invisibility * 2x Dagger +1